the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Funimals (film)
|narrator=Jamie Chung |music= |cinematography=Phil Méheux |editor=Tim Mertens |studio= |distributor= |release= (United States) * (Canada) * (United Kingdom) }} |time=106 minutes |country=United Kingdom United States |language=English |ratings=PG |budget=$210 million |gross=$1.839 million |preceded=''The JH Movie Collection Movie'' |followed=''Stuart Little'' }} Funimals is an 2018 American-British adventure animated film that the story about animals, it was released by Universal Pictures, DreamWorks Pictures, DreamWorks Animation (under its label), Movie Land Animation Studios, Amblin Partners, Amblin Entertainment, Annapurna Pictures and RatPac-Dune Entertainment. The movie was directed by Steven Spielberg and its co-directed by Chris Williams. This title will be release on November 21st, 2018 in the United States and November 30th, 2018 in the United Kingdom. This film was theatrically distributed by Universal Pictures in the United States of America, internationally distributed by Entertainment One in the United Kingdom and was digitally distributed by Netflix and was automatically distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures in all territories. Funimals was nominated for Best Animated Feature at the 91st Academy Awards, 76th Golden Globe Awards, and 24th Critics' Choice Awards, but lost to Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Plot Cast * Chris Pratt as Ranno the Lion * Jerry Seinfeld as Randy the Giraffe * Ben Stiller as Lenny the Frog * Damon Wayans, Jr. as Reggie the Bunny Rabbit * Ryan Potter as Todd the Parrot * John Goodman as Gary the Grizzly Bear * Jamie Chung as Rebecca the Blue Jay and the narrator Production Development It was announced that the releases will be available for the 2018's best movie of the year. Steven Spielberg and Chris Williams are making the films about animals that live in the animal zone. Animation The film's animation services was created by Movie Land Digital Production Services who provides the film with Penguinopolis. This movie's animation was made and customized using Autodesk Maya. The puppets and the animals was created by Jim Henson's Creature Shop who provides this film with these Muppets films and the animation title sequences was created by Studio Mir who provides this production with Voltron: Legendary Defender. Casting The casting character and the animals was directed Jamie Sparer Roberts who directs this film with Big Hero 6. Music The music from the movie was composed by Henry Jackman and James Newton Howard. Release This film will be released by Universal Pictures on November 21, 2018 in theaters, RealD 3D, 2D and Dolby Cinema. Marketing * The teaser trailer was released on February 17, 2018 and was shown before A Wrinkle in Time, Ready Player One and Sherlock Gnomes * The first trailer was released on June 30, 2018 ans was shown before Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation and Teen Titans Go! To the Movies * The final trailer was released on October 20, 2018 and was shown before The Grinch and The Nutcracker and the Four Realms Home media Universal Pictures Home Entertainment has officially announced that it will release on Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D and DVD of this motion picture. The four releases will be available for purchase on February 26 in the United States and March 5 in the United Kingdom. Reception Accolades See also * ''Madagascar'' * Zootopia References External links Coming soon! Category:2018 films Category:2018 adventure films Category:2018 action films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:DreamWorks Pictures animated films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Amblin Entertainment animated films Category:Annapurna Pictures films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:IMAX films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s buddy films Category:Animated buddy films Category:American buddy films Category:2018 buddy films Category:2018 animated films Category:Animated films about animals Category:Films about animals Category:American films about animals Category:Films directed by Steven Spielberg Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films scored by James Newton Howard Category:Films directed by Chris Williams Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Films set in fictional populated places Category:Films set in Madagascar Category:Films set in Africa Category:Films set in zoos Category:Films set in a fictional African country Category:Films set in forests Category:British films Category:British animated films Category:British children's animated films Category:British adventure films Category:British action comedy films Category:Netflix original films Category:Films distributed by Disney Category:DreamWorks Animation animated films Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures original films Category:3D animated films